bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassandra Shahinfar
|Season =Canada 4 |Place =4th |Votes =6 |Votestowin = |Alliances =Farter & The Beauty Four Aces Tass Freak Show Alliance Mighty Middle |Loyalties =Tim Dormer Joel Lefevre |HOHs = 1 (Week 9) |Nominations =3 (Weeks 3, 10, & 11) |Vetos = 1 (Day 63) |Days =72 |TwitterUserName =CassandraBBCAN |SocialMediaInputAnyText = yes| InstagramUserName =cassandrashahinfar|hometown = Winnipeg, MB|occupation = Social Media Strategist Marketing Manager|FacebookUserName = CassandraBBCAN |SnapchatUserName = cass_shahinfar|Currently2 =Evicted |Season2 = Canada 5 |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |Currently1 = Jury Member |Votes2=11 |Votestowin2= |Alliances2=Tea Time Tortoise and the Hare |Loyalties2=Dallas Cormier Jackie McCurach Demetres Giannistsos Gary Levy |HOHs2=0 |Nominations2= 1 (Week 3) |Vetos2=0 |OtherPrizes2= |Days2 = 20 |Place2 = 14th }} was a houseguest on Big Brother Canada 4 and Big Brother Canada 5. Throughout Big Brother Canada 4, Cassandra played a deceitful and cunning game by floating in the middle. She had connections with everybody in the house and was able to talk to and convince anyone and everyone to make moves that better her own game. She was feared for her abilities as a convincing campaigner and her ability to sway people's votes from week to week. Cassandra played a clean game until Week 9 when she was crowned HoH and decided to make a big move in the game by targeting and evicting Jared. The next week, she struggled and fought much harder to remain in the game by manipulating her fellow houseguests. In Week 10, she managed to defy the odds and survive eviction against Joel, however, she was evicted the following week by the sole vote from Kelsey, placing 4th and becoming the eighth member of the jury. She returned in Big Brother Canada 5 and formed a not-so-secret alliance with her former nemesis Dallas, as well as a new ally in Gary. After the house almost flipped to evict Demetres solely to detriment her game in the first week, she knew she was in severe trouble, and that the other veterans were targeting her. Since Demetres did not want to backdoor her in the second week, she was spared, though lost her ally Dallas. When Neda won HOH in the third week, Cassandra was nominated and targeted, despite trying to make amends with her, and with the assistance of Ika. After a week of tough campaigning, she was unanimously voted out on an 11-0 vote, placing 14th. Because of her ability to manipulate, her social game, and strategic gameplay, she is regarded as one of the greatest ''Big Brother Canada'' houseguests. Biography Big Brother Canada 4 Name: Cassandra Shahinfar Age: 22 Hometown: Winnipeg, MB Occup: Social Media Strategist Big Brother Canada 5 Player History - Big Brother Canada 4 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother Canada 5 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother *Cassandra appeared on Big Brother Canada 6 to host a Luxury Competition in Week 4. *On June 29, 2019, Cassandra and her fiancé got married.https://twitter.com/CassandraBBCAN/status/1170050228055105538 Trivia * Cassandra and Jared knew each other outside of the house, with Jared stating on multiple occasions that he knew her mother and has been to Cassandra's home. * Cassandra is the only female in Big Brother Canada 4 to win an HOH and a POV * She is tied with Loveita, Maddy and Kelsey for the most competitions won by a female in Big Brother Canada 4, with 2 each. * Cassandra and Christine are the only females to win the Power of Veto on Big Brother Canada 4. * Cassandra and fellow houseguest Dallas Cormier are the first Canadian houseguests to compete in back-to-back Big Brother seasons. * Cassandra has been in the Big Brother Canada house every season since she first appeared in Big Brother Canada 4. *In both of Cassandra's seasons, she was on the block week 3 against a female and was nominated by a female. ** Ironically in both seasons she competed in, there were 11 votes. *** In Big Brother Canada 4 she survived by one vote and in Big Brother Canada 5 she was evicted by a unanimous vote. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Asian-Canadian Contestants Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 4 (CAN) Contestants Category:Season 4 (CAN) Jury Members Category:4th Place Category:Season 5 (CAN) Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:14th Place